Stardust
Present Time: 'Myself. Currently a prosecutor in the Crystal Empire and Crystal Mountains. My identity and origins are to be kept secret. Relationships 'Sabregust '- Stardust met Sabregust through his "cousin" Scope (which Star doesn't call his cousin) when he invited him for a family gathering. Among the years, Star still considers him a friend but likes to rival him in magic powers and flying abilities. Stardust also helps out Sabre in his defenses in his own ways rather than listening to him, but it always works out in the end, to Sabre's surprise. 'Lorikeet - One night, Lorikeet had witnessed a Shooting Star that had been done by Stardust. At the time, she found it beautiful and didn't know who was behind the cause. The next morning, Star presented himself to the princess, saying her wish had come true, seeing the pony who caused the Shooting Star. Stardust sometimes helps out Lorikeet in tough situations. Mairwen - Stardust came across Mairwen during his stay in Windtonvale. He, as well as her, were usually silent whenever they met. He'd cross his hooves, with that facial expression which kind of scared her in a way. Mairwen is unsure to consider Stardust a friend, even with Sabre suggesting him to her. Potato Mash '- The first time Stardust met Potato Mash was when he was in the courtroom. Star was viewing from the gallery and noticed his pride and passion in fighting for the truth. After the trial ended with a "not guilty" verdict, he had met Mash in the Defendant Lobby to commend his performance. Mash and Star became good friends over time, with Star also being a defense attorney beside him. Little did Star know his defending experience would come to a sudden end. [[Onyx Blaze|'Onyx Blaze]]' '- During Stardust's time of being a defense attorney, he met a formidable opponent in the courtroom. Onyx Blaze was really unforgiving, not even towards the judge. He may startle the judge a bit. He can never forgive him and forever held a grudge against him since he lost his defense attorney badge, which he was responsible for, but that truth was never exposed. [[Scooty|'Scooty']] - During Stardust's travels, he met Scooty in the Everfree Forest. He had heard rumours around the other towns that the most haunted things are in the Everfree Forest, but Stardust believed otherwise. After seeing this daring pony, they became friends in the darkness of the Everfree Forest. Creeperman and Fudge '- Star had attended a wedding in Ponyville, bringing together a couple: Creeperman and Fudge. One of Star's friends could've sworn he had shed a tear whilst seeing them getting married. At the reception (Sugarcube Corner), he had talked with them a bit, and they became friends. [[Sunni|'Sunni]]' '- When Creeperman and Fudge were out once for a trip, they had asked around to see if anypony could babysit Sunni. As usual, they can't find anypony. Not even Rarity could help. So the fate of babysitting went to Stardust. He wasn't good with fillies, but this one touched his heart. She likes his colour-changing tail and mane that she sometimes brushes up against it, possibly even nibble. Abilities Flying - It's obvious seeing as Stardust is a pegasus, but he can have uncanny flying ability if he gains the power from the Night Star. 'Elemental Magic '- Elements such as fire, ice, water, lightning, etc. Though Stardust isn't a unicorn, the Night Star transferred some magic through to Star when using it to escape his realm, which was on the verge of being successfully invaded. 'Shooting Star '- A variation of a Sonic Rainboom, except this time leaving a black and yellow trail. It only works in full moonlight (and of course, at high flying speeds). 'Moonlight '- When a full moon is present, his mane and tail can glow in the dark at will and his moonlight powers are boosted. It can also give him powers he has yet to discover. 'Anti-Star '- If Stardust uses his special abilities too much, it may turn him into a dark being, where he cannot change back for a particular amount of time, unless there is nopony around him or in his peripheral vision. His powers include Dark Magic, and plenty of other maneuver moves, such as rolling, low roundhousing, etc. This form also limits Stardust from flying. It is rumoured by his friends that Stardust is soulless in this form. Loss of Defense Attorney Badge Stardust had been a defense attorney for at least a year and along the way, he learned from Potato Mash what it 'really '''meant to defend ponies. It's not to only get to the goal, in this case, the "not guilty" verdict. Rather, it's placing your faith in your client, believing in them until the very end. He had not forgotten this ever since. Investigation The last time he ever accepted a client's request was when he met Onyx Blaze, who was the lead prosecutor in the case of the murder of a Dreamcatcher. During Stardust's investigation, to his surprise, Onyx was there. "Well, well. If it isn't Mash's little student." He grins proudly. "I have something for you that might help you in your little pathetic case." It turns out he gave Stardust a decisive piece of evidence related to the case, to which he was surprised. "Wh-? Why are you giving this to me? You're the prosecution, aren't you?" Stardust questions Onyx, both concerned and stern. Onyx insisted, "Just take it, attorney!" he yelled. Stardust would rather not question it but was very skeptical about his move. Trial In the courtroom, Stardust was on the verge of proving his client innocent, seeing through the witnesses' lies and using logic to connect the dots. However, Onyx raises an objection as soon as Stardust presented the evidence that Onyx gave him. The current cross-examination is abruptly put on hold and he calling his next witness. It was a forger that confessed to creating the evidence that was presented just a few moments ago. Stardust was shock, "Wh-?! You created this?!" He stutters, sweating. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. It seems our attorney here has presented forged evidence!" Onyx says, with an evil smirk on his face. Stardust breaks down, "Th-This can't be!! I didn't-!" He was cut off by the gavel and the judge handing down the "guilty" verdict. It was only a matter of time before he was requested to give up his badge. Aftermath Stardust ran away, out of the courtroom, ashamed, angered and depressed. He eventually saw Mash and hid, can't bearing the courage to face him to tell him he lost his badge. "...? Was that Star? He seems to be awfully stressed... Hey Star! Everything okay?!" Mash yelled to him, Star shivering with fear. He thought to himself, "How will he react? What ''should I do now?!" His mind was in a craze, as he was fleeing, "Hey! Star! Come back!" Mash called out desperately. Star ignored him, his tears running down his face, dropping onto the path on Ponyville. He disappeared in the Crystal Mountains, where he remained for at least a whole month, unseen by anypony. Transition to being a Prosecutor Ever since his role as a defense attorney was crushed, he had been cooped up in his house in the Crystal Mountains, depressed about his stripped title for the past month. He felt different, a rather hateful feeling for criminals such as Onyx, for getting away with crimes such as his. It then occurred to him that he should become a prosecutor instead, but not under Onyx's stead. He had visited Shining Armor and Princess Cadence personally to talk about his forgery and his registration for becoming a prosecutor in the Crystal Empire and the Crystal Mountains. During the discussion, Shining and Cadence questioned the forged evidence, but Star was unable to provide any decisive answers. "All I know is that Onyx hoofed it to me. Then when I presented it in court, he immediately called his witness to testify about it." The two understood his unawareness to the forgery and later agreed to accept his registration as a prosecutor. Forms/Moods The following is a gallery of pictures which shows his different forms when he is in a particular mood. Stardust Angry-0.png|"Don't mess with me!" - Stardust Angered Stardust Blushing.png|"Wh-Wh? You think so~?" - Stardust Blushing Stardust Determined.png|"I've found the contradiction!" - Stardust Determined Stardust Happy.png|"How's everypony doing?" - Stardust Happy Stardust Nothing.png|"........." - Stardust Emotionless Stardust Surprised.png|"Wh-Whaaat?!" - Stardust Surprised Stardust Serious.png|"You can't seriously mean that-!" - Stardust Serious